Many conventional video imaging systems use a frame integration process to help reduce the effects of noise and to help improve the resolution or the signal-to-noise ratio of an image. These conventional systems work well under most static scene conditions where there is little or no motion. However, when the scene is moving, or when a portion of the scene changes due to moving images or objects, these conventional systems may generate motion artifacts, such as an undesired smearing effect on the output image. In some situations, for example, when a bright target moves across a dark background, the intensity of the target may actually be lowered on the output display due to the averaging nature of the integration process. The effects of these artifacts make the displayed video less acceptable, especially to the human eye. In addition, these artifacts make it more difficult to detect targets on moving images, especially on fast moving images.
Thus there is a general need for an improved imaging system and method. There is also a need for an imaging system and method that reduces or eliminates artifacts caused by moving objects while reducing the noise effects on stationary objects.